Post primary oil recovery by water flooding and surfactant flooding operations are well known processes employed to recover the vast quantities of oil remaining in the formation after primary oil recovery operations. Many different surfactant systems have been described in the prior art for use in surfactant flooding systems. Designing new surfactant systems of high oil recovery efficiency and good phase stability remains a goal in this technology.